


Disney Queen

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Disney Movies, Disney References, F/M, Moana - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Disney Queen

“That was so cute,” you shouted, hopping into the apartment like the fabled Easter Bunny. You and your boyfriend, Spencer, had just returned from seeing the latest Disney movie, Moana, which you’d begged him to go see. Actually, there really wasn’t a ton of begging - he liked Disney movies much more than he let on. “And the music was so good! I’m gonna download the soundtrack.”

You ran over to the opposite end of the living room where your iPod was sitting on a table and immediately bought the album from the movie. “You’re so cute when you’re excited about something,” Spencer said. You actually thought that was pretty funny. If anyone got animated (pardon the pun) when they talked about something it was Spencer.

“This coming from man whose eyes light up when he talks about statistics,” you laughed. “How about you give me a statistic about Disney?” You wondered how much he actually liked Disney, or if he was just humoring you. 

“Well from 2006 until 2016, Disney’s global revenue has increased by two-thirds, going from 33 billion to 55 billion,” he said. “And I think only about half of that comes from money you’ve spent.”

Picking up your iPod, you ran over to where Spencer was sitting and jumped right next to him. “Haha, very cute. Yes, I love Disney, so sue me!” You leaned back into him and started turning on random Disney songs until you settled on an oldie but a goodie - one you hadn’t heard in a long time. “Dance with me, My Prince Phillip.”

As Once Upon a Dream from Sleeping Beauty began to sound throughout the apartment, Spencer played along, holding out his hand for you and even singing some of the lyrics, but not before giving you another random Disney fact - this one you knew though. “You know this song is also called An Unusual Prince?”  
“That I did, Prince Phillip.” You started to sing. “I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you...”

“...The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam. Yet I know it’s true,” Spencer continued, bringing a smile a mile wide to your face. It wasn’t often that he allowed himself to sing, but if he did, it was in front of you, and it was always sweet. As the song finished up, he turned toward the couch and picked up your iPod, switching to the soundtrack from the movie you just saw. “Now, I could tell there were quite a few songs that you wanted to start singing along to but you stopped yourself because we were in a room full of people, so go ahead.”

How Far I’ll Go started to crest like the water Moana so desperately wanted to be a part of. “Go ahead,” Spencer laughed. “Please, it’s adorable.”

\---  
“I've been staring at the edge of the water  
'Long as I can remember, never really knowing why  
I wish I could be the perfect daughter  
But I come back to the water, no matter how hard I try  
Every turn I take, every trail I track  
Every path I make, every road leads back  
To the place I know, where I can not go, where I long to be.”  
\---

As the song found it’s place in your lungs, you started to dance around the apartment, picking up a towel and cleaning the kitchen counter as you did. The words flowed out of you like a river, as corny as that sounded, and Spencer had a blast watching you frolic around the apartment like a kid on Christmas morning. When you looked over, you saw him mouthing the words too. 

\---  
“I know everybody on this island, seems so happy on this island  
Everything is by design  
I know everybody on this island has a role on this island  
So maybe I can roll with mine  
I can lead with pride, I can make us strong  
I'll be satisfied if I play along  
But the voice inside sings a different song  
What is wrong with me?”  
\---

Quickly, you made your way around the apartment, coming to once again rest at Spencer’s side while singing directly into his face. - “See the light as it shines on the sea? It's blinding. But no one knows, how deep it goes. And it seems like it's calling out to me, so come find me. And let me know, what's beyond that line, will I cross that line?” - You finished up the song and immediately pulled out your phone.

“Are you looking up everything you possibly can about Moana?” he asked with a laugh. It was just like you to find something you liked and then research it to death. 

Not exactly - although you’d definitely be doing that later. “No, what I am doing is seeing if I can recreate Moana’s costume for Comic Con this year.”  
“You would make an absolutely beautiful Moana,” he laughed. “But then we can’t go as a pair because I definitely can’t pull off Maui.”

“What about Heihei?” you cackled. “You can be my crazy, weird chicken.” 

He snorted, pulling you down into his lap. “That I could pull off. Or maybe I could just go as a Disney prince. Maybe Phillip?”

“You can definitely be my Prince Phillip,” you laughed. “You already are.”


End file.
